


Adventuring on LOTAK

by arachnidstardis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidstardis/pseuds/arachnidstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's some art for you!! I hope you like it! </p><p>I put my thought process behind what's going on in the art underneath it, btw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventuring on LOTAK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiopite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopite/gifts).



[ ](http://imgur.com/pTfJ3FG)

 

My idea was that Dirk and Rose are going off adventuring on LOTAK after everything is defeated for fun, because they want to get to know each other better (And Jade and Jake kind of insisted that everyone pair off, and after going with their direct ancestors, everyone decided to swap.  None of the trolls wanted to get anywhere near Rose and Dirk at the same time, so they're going alone).  Dirk made Rose a custom gas mask, which he's giving to her here.  Now that everyone is god tier, taking out the skeleton imps and monsters is a lot easier, but still sort of tough, and they end up getting trapped in one of the tombs and decide to venture underneath the surface.  Rose badgers Dirk nearly incessantly about his personality, bouncing her ideas of what Bro was like from what Dave has told her off of Dirk, seeing what fits and what doesn't.  Dirk in turn tells Rose about what he knows of the iteration of her in his universe, telling her what Roxy hasn't told her.  

They eventually find their way out of a series of interconnected tombs, encounter a huge boss, and take it down as a team, and there was much high fiving to be had.  

**Author's Note:**

> Bigger version here: http://imgur.com/1VnUcbG
> 
> Headcanons I had while making this as well: I'm really fond of albino Dirk, Dirk does smile on occasion, and curvy black Rose is best Rose imo.


End file.
